Macavity's Always There
by Kisskiss64
Summary: My second story! When Demeter recalls her past with an evil cat, what secrets will come out? Will she meet the ginger cat again? Is anyone ever safe from Macavity?  Rated M for minor swearing, sexual themes/refrences/content, and violence.


Second story! I'm really excited! I may be a bit slow with chapters, which is why this is long to begin with, but anyway, I hope you enjoy! :]

**Disclaimer: These characters are **_**not**_** mine!**

I could feel him.

His deep, venomous eyes raking through me in the pitch-black darkness of the night, searching down my body and invading into my soul.

I shuddered.

"Demeter," A soothing voice whispered. Tilting my head up slightly, I turned to meet the comforting gaze of my grey-furred mate, Munkustrap. He walked directly against my side as we strode about the junkyard in the thick blackness. My stress was evident to him, and he gave me a simple, reassuring phrase every few minutes.

"He's _not_ there."

But, as much as I wanted to believe him, I knew the horrible truth. Macavity _was_ there, hiding in the depths of the night, just waiting….

Watching.

A second shudder ran through my tense body from my ears to the tip of my stiffened tail. I knew the truth, the simple, solid truth, and the moment I told another Jellicle, I knew what would happen. They would go and search for the evil ginger cat, reach the scene of the crime, and come back saying, "Macavity's not there."

Those simple words had shaped me into the alert female I was today. For in the back of my worried mind, I was _always_ searching for him. Ready for those striking eyes to lock with mine, always seeking to catch a glimpse of his fiery fur, or hear the rumble of his harsh, throaty laughter as it echoed throughout or junkyard. These thoughts always lingered in my mind, ever since the day he managed to get his dirty hands on me. It was before I even considered him to always be out there, before worry and grief took over my thoughts….

I remembered the foul image so clearly that I cringed whenever it played back inside my head.

The day began just like any other. I woke to the bright morning gleam of sunshine as it warmed my prominently black coat, stretching as it bathed me in its soothing light. With a graceful leap, I jumped down from the tall willow my sister, Bombalurina, and I had slept peacefully in for the night and landed lightly on my toes. My sister was a red-colored slim cat, with a body that everyone seemed to gape over. She was spotted lightly with black and the occasional orange, and had a white belly. Over-all, my sister was the heart-throb of all the males. It seemed like any guy would give their tail up to be with her.

But, these days, it was just Bombi and me. Munkustrap was just the son of our leader, Old Deuteronomy, and the brother of The Rum Tum Tugger. He would weave his way into my life soon enough, though.

Looking up into the leaf-covered tree, I spotted Bombalurina, who was still caught up in her sleep-I could tell by the gentle rise and fall of her shoulders. She was sitting on a low V-shaped branch, leaning her weight on the willows trunk with her head slumped onto her shoulder. By the wide grin on her face, I could tell the handsome tom, Tugger, was swarming her dreams.

I giggled to myself, laughing at just how mesmerized she looked. It wasn't often that I saw her under another's spell-usually she was the one entrancing others-but by the smile that pulled at her lips, I thought it must have been a very…entertaining dream.

"Bombalurina!" My voice was smooth and clear as I called up to my sleeping sister. She stirred, only slightly, but did not wake up.

"Bombi!" I tried a second time.

Fortunately, there was no need to call for her again. The red-colored female slowly began to open her sleep-heavy eyes, pulling herself from her rest. She blinked a few times, attempting to adjust to the morning light, and then gazed down toward me, replying groggily. "I'm up, I'm up."

As expected, she instantly began to fix her looks, making sure her fur was in place and such. I gave myself a quick look-over. My yellow-orange fur seemed to be fine, my black-striped tail was neat and smooth, and I didn't feel like I was dirty, so I didn't feel the need to go to extreme measures like my sibling. Instead, I waited for her patiently. After all, what else did I expect? Bombi's looks were always a priority to her, and after living with her since we were kittens, I had gotten use to this morning routine. Plus, on a brighter note, it gave me time to relax and think about the day to come.

As the wind blew lightly against me, ruffling my fur and sending a slight shiver down my spine, I began to consider what needed to be done this morning, slumping down to a sitting position against the tree's trunk. I didn't feel hungry, probably because I had eaten so much of the carp we had the night prior, so I crossed 'getting breakfast' off my mental list. Also, I didn't have to worry about Bombalurina today. She informed me that she had wanted to go off with Tugger around noon-ish (which would explain her 'thrilling' dreams) and so I had the rest of the afternoon to myself. I guess I could go keep the kittens entertained, I thought to myself. Jenny Any Dots could always use some assistance with that, even though Skimbleshanks was always eager to help her. He was quite the devoted companion, Jenny had told me once, and I could see why. The tan tom was always at her side, spending his free time giving her any assistance she might possibly need.

I remember how much I longed for a relationship like that. Someone to hold and love me, but it didn't seem like anyone was meant to be in my arms.

So, so far, I had doing whatever Bombalurina wanted till noon, which was about in two hours, and then caring for the kittens with Jenny.

Hmm. That certainly wouldn't fill my whole day.

I needed more to occupy my schedule. I liked having my entire plans for the day there in front of me, so I knew what was next. Surprises weren't my favorite, and planning was always the best solution. I continued to think for several minutes, tossing ideas and considering others. Old Deuteronomy might need help, I pondered to myself. Maybe he would send me out with the young black-and-white cat Alonzo to check for Macavity.

At this point in time, though, I looked forward to keeping on eye out for the mystery cat. Danger wasn't something I liked in particular, but it didn't scare me either. Not the way it did now. I was more interested in something besides a fight, and always would be: the opportunity to protect my family. To just make sure everyone was safe, that was something that had been one of my main responsibilities since the beginning.

After a few more minutes of thought, I assembled my schedule for the day. I would tend to Bombi till she went of with the heart-throb, Tugger. Then, I would assist Jenny and Skimble with the kittens for an hour or so, however long they needed me for, then go and find Old Deuteronomy. If he needed anyone to fill in on patrols, I would go out and search for the blood red tom, and hope that we didn't cross paths. And after that all occurred, I would find myself dinner, and get ready for my favorite activity of the day: setting up for the Jellicle Ball, which would take place in two weeks from now.

Giving my list one last check-over, I turned my interest back to my sister. She was still up in the tree, making sure every single part of her body was perfect. I groaned.

"Bombalurina, why do your looks matter _so_ much to you?" I grumbled from where I sat.

Without glancing down towards me, she responded in a muffled voice, "That's the most ridiculous question you have ever asked me!" Of course. She couldn't even spare two seconds to look at me when she was spoke, she was too busy fretting over her image.

A soft sigh escaped my lips. "You look fine, Bombi. Tugger won't be able to keep his eyes away from you." And then, under my breath, I chuckled, "Or his hands, as a matter-o-fact."

She heard my comment, obviously, but ignored it. It wouldn't shock me if it made her grin inside, instead. But suddenly, she whipped her head towards me, her eyes filled with worry.

"_Fine?_" Her voice broke on the word, and she swung back and instantly began to smooth her fur more eagerly.

Great. I guess I should have used the word _glamorous_ or _dazzling_ instead.

"No, of course not! _Beyond _fine! _Stunning_!" I told her, my voice hinting my gentle sarcasm. I could never truly be angry with Bombalurina. After all, she was my older sister, even if I was a bit more sophisticated, and I respected her greatly. We had a bond, a bond that reminded me much of Coricopat and Tantomile, the identical mystical twins.

She seemed to chew that over, giving me a slight grin and cocking one of her perfectly smooth eyebrows. "Stunning?" Bombalurina asked me, he lips pulling up into a wide smile.

I nodded, and she seemed to agree with that idea. Her tail fluttered lightly behind her as she leaped from the V-shaped branch, landing swiftly beside me.

"Good morning!" She chimed in her soft voice, flashing me a bright smile lined with perfect teeth.

"It's closer to noon, due to how long you took today, but good morning to you as well," I teased gently in return. Bombalruina rolled her eyes lightly, but laughed along with me. Her hand found my face, and, cupping it in her palms, she said sweetly, "On the subject of my plans for the day, what do you have in mind? I'm not abandoning you, am I?"

"No, no, of course not. I was just going to do a few things. Watch the kittens, go on patrol and see if Macavity was around recently," I said simply, adding quietly to the end, "He's a horrible cat."

Bombalruina, who was at my side, turned to look downward, mumbling to herself, "Not _horrible_ in some cases…"

I glanced at her, amazed that she could say such a thing! But she still wasn't looking at me, and she had an odd…grin on her face. I let my questions be, they didn't matter, anyway.

We began to walk at a regular pace towards the place that we usually spent our mornings: an old pile of stacked-up junk, which, just to Bombi's preference, had a huge mirror, though slightly cracked, leaning up against the one side.

Bombalrina gave me a quick, eager look. I knew what was going through her mind, and I slowly shook my head, though I couldn't fight the smile that snuck its way onto my face. "No," My voice was good-humored, but I could never see this happening, no matter how many times she asked.

My sister whined at my side, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting to herself. "Oh, come on, Demeter! Letting me fix you up for one night couldn't hurt! It would be fun!"

"But who would even notice? No one has their eyes on me, and I don't have any interest in any Jellicle, either."

Bombi wrapped an encouraging arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it off. "Pffft! Don't say lies like that!" She sang happily, trying to change my mind. "I know for a fact that there are certainly cats with their eyes on you!"

The whispering wind filled the silence I left as I did not respond.

So, of course, Bombalurina tried again. "Demeter, please! You just lack confidence! Even if no cat had their eyes on you-which I'm sure they must, you're gorgeous-then a little help from me would only get _all_ of those guys attention!" Then, as a quick after thought, she added seriously, "Except for Tugger. He's mine."

I gave her an amused smile, which she returned. "You really want to do this to me, don't you?"

She bounced up and down in excitement, her red fur flowing with the movement. "Even if you would hate me forever for it!"

And so, I sighed. What else could I do? Bombalruina was just so…to be simple, you wanted to give her what ever she wanted, even the wildest demand, when she got excited and joyful like that. Even though I was convinced I would regret it, we did still have an hour or so, and I just couldn't seem to bring myself to crush her happiness today…

"Alright, Bombi," I finally said after weighing the downs and ups in my head. She squealed with excitement, clasping her hands together and dancing about on her toes. With an amused expression, I watched her gleefully prance about, and it only made my smile stretch further along my cheeks.

"But one condition."

Bombalurina stopped her merry dancing to look over towards me. She let her arms fall gently to her sides, cocking her head in question.

"What is it?"

"Keep me looking like me, not a spitting image of you," The words were light-humored as I told her my simple rule. After all, the last thing I wanted was to be a twin. I would leave that to Coricopat and Tantomile.

She grinned happily, and began to dance about for a second time. "Of course, Demeter! After all, that would be far too difficult. You don't have the same shapely figure as I do and I can't-"

My eyebrows furrowed and my smile fell flat.

Her dancing stopped. Turning towards me, she grinned sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean, of course, Demeter."

My smile returned quickly, and I began to laugh in amusement. Bombalurina and her big mouth. I had grown to love it, even if it was slightly insulting from time-to-time.

It wasn't long before we reached the teetering pile of discarded junk. It was tall and seemed slightly unsteady, but it had never given way to falling over before, so I didn't fret over it. The pieces of junk that made up the mound were mostly large things, like kitchen appliances, side tables, and lots of children's toys. I looked over to my sister, who stood against my left shoulder, waiting for her to dart to where the broken mirror stood, but she didn't move a muscle. Instead, she glanced up at me with an eager grin. To be honest, I was baffled. What was she up to, now?

"What are you doing?" I asked as she continued to grin.

Her smile didn't falter. "Well, we have to get started immediately!" She sang with excitement.

_What?_ Now? I hadn't thought she was expecting to do this so soon, I thought maybe next week or so….

"Today?" My voice was coated in shock and a bit of surprise.

Bombalurina's hand slid to a rest on her hip. She glazed at me as if I was from another century: As if I didn't understand basic knowledge. "Well of course, Demeter! When else? Next _year_?"

"I just didn't think _today_…"

"Well, it _is_ today," Using the hand she once held to her hip, the grabbed my forearm and tugged me forward. She pulled me over till I was sitting by a small puddle that formed from last nights' rain. I glanced over to the mirror. I didn't look _that_ bad, I wondered what the rush was….

Bombalurina sat herself down at my side, noticing my glance to the mirror. "No, don't worry. You don't look bad at all. I just want to take hold of the opportunity before you take it back." A half-smile formed on her lips. "Now don't look back at that mirror till we're done." Instantly, she began to yank and smooth my fur, making sure this and that was in place.

"Ow!" I complained as she tugged too roughly.

She ignored my yelp, and continued in her beauty-making, as she had once called it. "Beauty comes at a price," She simply said, giving another sharp tug.

What seemed like hours passed, though it was only about 60 minutes. She continuously fixed everything on my body, till she was absolutely satisfied. Then, with an inviting smile of pride, she backed away from me and stood on her feet. Her hand outstretched as she offered it to me. I took it, and she pulled me lightly to my toes, careful not to mess up all of her hard work. Keeping my hand, she carefully led me over to the broken mirror, allowing me to look for myself.

I jumped back slightly.

Her smile widened, and she whispered happily in my ear, "You like it, don't you?"

My response was unable to form as I gazed at my reflection. I looked like a different cat. My fur wasn't sticking out in weird directions, my face fur seemed to have more volume, my eyes were nice and captivating, and over-all I seemed to be...well, stunning.

"Wow." I finally whispered quietly in return.

"Don't you look fantastic? Do you love it?"

"You did a very nice job, Bombalurina."

"Pfft!" She laughed, smiling again. "And you doubted me!"

Suddenly, I remembered what needed to be done today, as if my mental list had lit up in my mind. Gazing up to the sky, I saw the sun: it was about in the middle of the cloudy sky now. It was noon.

"Thank you," I said, turning around to give my sister a quick hug. She squeezed me in return. "Bombi, it's almost noon, don't you have plans?" The hug finished as I spoke, and she looked towards the sky as well.

"It is!" She chirped with excitement. "Well, I guess I have to go, then. Tugger doesn't like to wait for me." She flashed me a wink, racing off towards the yard with a skip in her step. Or…well…a skip in saunter. The minute guys came into the picture she couldn't help but sway her hips as she strutted about the junkyard.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips. The day seemed like it would be extremely uneventful, and I was nervous to see what everyone thought of my 'perfect image' now. But, oh well, it didn't matter. Responsibilities were much more important. So I began to walk towards the direction Bombi had exited in, keeping my eyes open for the first thing on my list: Jenny and the kittens.

They weren't hard to spot. The older white cat had stripes of orange, tan, and some black. She was a bit chubbier, but by far not fat. Jenny just wasn't slim, either. Her bright expression was shining as she watched the young kittens: There were 5 today, even though one of them was old enough to not be under Jenny's care. He clearly just liked the friendly company.

"Hey, Jenny!" I called to her with a smile. She looked up towards me as I walked forward, as did the 5 youngsters, and grinned as I arrived.

"Demeter," Jenny brightly greeted me, extending her left paw. I rubbed my head against it, as we cats usually did. With a friendly nod, she looked down to the kittens she was told to watch today, telling them gently, "Now, kittens, be polite! Say hello to Demeter!"

Jemima gazed up at me, her sweet little brown eyes so intense. "Hello, Demeter." Her voice was soft and polite, and shyly, she turned back to look at the small crumpled leaf she was playing with.

Victoria, a lithe white cat, and her brother Quaxo, a magical tuxedo tom, both looked to me at the same time, chirping in unison, "Hello!"

Electra was next. She stopped play-fighting with Etcetera, her stripe-covered sister, and sat eagerly with a large smile. "Hi!"

Etcetera was too busy to even notice my arrival. Instead, she continued to pounce and play with her sibling's tail, as if it were a toy. Electra nudged her sharply in the shoulder with her nose.

"Oh," Etcetera said, looking up to see her visitor. "Sorry! Helloooo Demeter!"

I smiled at them all, replying, "Hello, kittens."

I gave my attention back to Jenny, then. She seemed a bit surprised, but kept her motherly expression. "What's the occasion, Demeter?" She said as she attempted to shoo Etcetera away from gnawing on her sister's tail.

"Well, I thought you might like some assistance today, so I decided to stop by and help if I could."

Her light laughter made me smile, but now I was rather confused. Was my help of no use today?

"My dear," She began to explain with amusement. "I meant you look so dressed up today. What is this all for? Or, maybe, should I say, _who _is this all for?"

It was my turn to giggle. "Nothing, no one. Bombalurina got to me."

"Ah," She joined in with my laughter.

We watched over the kittens for awhile. Jenny insisted Quaxo go off and do some teen stuff, but he wanted to stay with his younger sister, so he refused to leave. She didn't pester him about it. The rest of the kittens didn't cause any trouble, either, except for Etcetera. She ran off once when she spotted Tugger leaning himself against a telephone pole, his hands in his belt, as Bombi caught herself some breakfast. It was difficult to get her to leave him, but Skimbleshanks, who showed up later, was able to get her to come back with promises of magic from Quaxo if she came back now. So, later, Quaxo put on a magic show, and all the kittens were thoroughly entertained and excited. I was shocked, too. I knew the young tom had talent, but I was aware of just how amazing it truly was to watch. After the show, Jenny sat them all down for a nap, and that's when I left the scene. We waved goodbye to each other, and I trotted off to find Old Deuteronomy.

Our conversation was long and rather boring, so I think we can skip it. I'll just get to the part where he sent me off with Alonzo and Plato on a round about our home, basically putting me on babysitting duty for the second time today. It was weird how that always happened.

It was getting late now. The sun had sunk down to glow an orange-red color just above the tree line, setting the sky on fire. It was beautiful to look at, and as I gazed up at the clouds, now dyed yellow, I felt a wave of peacefulness sweep over me.

Alonzo changed my mood from at ease to on edge when he said, "That red looks just like Macavity's ginger coat."

"I wonder if we'll see him," Plato added.

I couldn't help but ask the same question. It was quite possible that we would run into the cat I feared so greatly. He could easily come for us on any night he chose, and tonight could be the perfect time for him. Would he come, or would he stay out in the woods, where we didn't have to worry?

I tried to shrug my feelings to the side as we continued forward. My paw steps were light and careful as I lead the way around the perimeter of the junkyard, my hazel eyes opened wide as I prodded the depths of the night to seek our enemy. But I saw nothing, and neither did Alonzo nor Plato. I let my guard down slightly, and I felt the young toms ease up from where they stood. We were about three quarters of the way around our home, and I highly doubted we would see him now.

"Are you excited for the Jellicle Ball, Demeter?" Alonzo asked me in a casual tone, walking up to my side with Plato close behind him. "It's not far away."

"Yes," I spoke lightly as we walked on through the night. "I am."

Plato was bright as he put in his opinion, half talking to himself. "I am, too. It's my second time attending as an adult, and I think I'm finally ready to have a mate."

_Ah, right. _I thought to myself, considering Plato's words. _It was his second year already. It would be Alonzo's first, however. But I knew the female he was talking about. It made my lips tug at a smile as I thought of how happy she would be when she found out. _

"Have you told her?"

Plato shook his furry head, his whiskers swaying with the movement.

"Why not?" Alonzo said as he butted into the conversation.

"I'd much rather surprise Victoria. She likes surprises, and romantic things, too. I'll do something that involves both."

Suddenly, I realized we had finished our route, for we were back at Old Deuteronomy's tire.

"We're finished," The black and white tom announced.

I nodded in agreement. "So we are."

Plato nuzzled my shoulder in farewell, adding back to me as he walked away into the darkness, "Goodnight, Demeter. Have fun setting up for the Ball tonight."

Alonzo held his paw out to me in farewell, and then quickly scampered off after his friend. I watched quietly as their silhouettes disappeared into the thickness of the night, the two toms chasing after other, laughing and joking as they went. It must be nice to have a friend like that. Bombalurina was like that for me.

I stood there for a few more seconds, slowly bringing myself to the present. It was time to go set up for the Ball. Even though I had been looking forward to it earlier, it now seemed like a drag. My limbs ached with the urge to sleep, and I couldn't help but consider skipping my responsibilities….

No, of course I couldn't do that! It's against my moral! Old Deuteronomy would be so displeased…

So I forced myself to head off towards the clearing. We had discussed earlier in a previous day that that was where we would be meeting, and it wasn't too far away. Set up couldn't be too hard, anyway. We were mostly just going to get supplies from any junk we could find, I assumed, and that was not much of a challenge. Junk was _everywhere._

My pace was steady as I continued on through the darkness. I was about halfway there by now, but it was hard to see where I was going: the path was completely black. I found it especially difficult to see through the dark tonight, which was due to the thick, misty fog that hung through the air. It really took a toll on my sight. But I kept walking, ignoring my stumbles as I tripped over exposed roots or pieces of human garbage that didn't make it into a pile. My hazel eyes were open wide as I stared into the darkness, but I saw nothing there.

I could hear something, however: a low, rumbling sound the echoed through the trees. Whatever was creating the noise sounded as though it was off in the distance, however. But still, it sent an eerie shiver down my spine and made my fur stand on end. I twisted my head around to the other side, but again saw nothing.

_It must just be a mouse. _I encouraged myself in my thoughts. _But mice usually aren't that loud…_

_A squirrel? Yes, defiantly a squirrel…_

_Well…Squirrel's usually aren't that load either…_

_Maybe something scared it. _The question popped into my head then:

_The same thing that's scaring you?_

No, I wasn't scared. There was nothing to fear anyway. I had done patrols and saw for myself that there was no danger. Nothing was out there to get me.

And so, I shrugged the thoughts to the back of my mind and focused on what we needed for the Jellicle Ball. I knew that string lights could really look nice, and maybe some shiny things to accent the area. But what about balloons? Was that too much? Well, I guess it would be a little bit heavy. Plus, I could completely see Ectetera and Electra getting into a game and ruining them. Yes, balloons would be a waste of time. Maybe if we got sparkles, though…

I was quickly taken from my thoughts as another low rumble shook the air. It was moving towards me, growling louder as it came. My sight was still impared but yet I continued to frantically search through the darkness with my weak vision, hoping to see _something _out in the night…

The minute my eyes caught a glimpse of what was creating the sound, I wished the fog was thicker. So thick that I had to be wrong, that my eyes were playing trick on me, so that what I saw could not be reality.

But it was.

For the image grew stronger as it stalked closer and closer. I could make the shape out perfectly now: Muscular, tall, lean, _red…_

His voice made me cringe and shiver when he spoke.

"Well, well, well," He teased as he walked forward. His face held a horribly demonic grin that scared me half to death. I turned away, attempting not to look. But Macavity simply walked closer, till he was directly at my side. I could feel his long, piercing claws as he caressed them down the length of my arm, digging slightly into my skin. "Your Bombalurina's sister, aren't you?"

I avoided looking up at him, though I could feel his eyes burning hotly into turned cheek. The silence was heavy as I refused to answer the ginger tom, who now was fiddling with my fingers in his palm.

"I know her," Macavity whispered quietly, taunting me with his knowledge.

He knew it would grab my attention, that I couldn't stay silent due to the questions bubbling inside my nervous body. Cautiously, I turned and met his gaze. It was cool, emotionless, all except for a slight glimmer of amusement stirring beneath the surface. My torture must be giving him amusement.

"That's impossible," I hissed in return, my voice more shaky then I would have liked. But I kept myself strong, and locked eyes with my own enemy. "Every Jellicle hates you. She would never turn her back on us after all the things you have done."

My hand was released as he stepped around me, stepping slowly with a drawn out manner, speaking as he went. "You know your sister, Demeter. Her and her need for physical attention…" I could feel his hot breath as he went around me, whispering the last words to me from over my neck. I cringed, hating to think of him so close to me, hating to think of him so close to_ her_, my sister…

With a quick motion, I spun around to meet him, to try and flee even, but he was around me quickly. Pressure was applied to my upper arms as he gripped my tightly, holding me still so that I couldn't run. I didn't scream, nor could I make myself form even the slightest cry. I knew that if I tried to call for help, I would be killed more quickly then if I stayed quiet.

"She…she couldn't…she didn't…" My voice broke and cracked, but I kept it low. The tears I tried to contain escaped their prison, rolling down my cheeks and sticking into my fur. I could understand what Bombalurina had said today, now, when I told her Macavity was horrible and she said he wasn't horrible at everything. But I couldn't believe she would betray us…me…

Macavity turned to me, a falsely sympathetic expression filling his horrible face. His voice failed to soothe, but scare me further when he whispered, "It's ok. You may not be willing like your sister, but I'm sure you'll be just as thrilled in the end."

He roughly dragged me into the bushes as a squirmed in his grip. I felt the pain of the rocks that scattered the forest floor dig into my back as he threw me to the ground, gagging me first with what seemed to be a ripped piece of human clothing. No matter how much I struggled, I couldn't escape him. Macavity lowered himself, pinning me beneath him with harsh force. It was like a nightmare, but no amount of pinches or jabs would wake me from this one. My tears wet my face, rolled onto the ground beneath me, but there was nobody there to help me.

I was alone, at the mercy of the mystery cat that I had always feared would get me. And, worst of all, there was nothing I could do.


End file.
